I'm so rad
by MrsHaleee
Summary: Set after BD. Bella's aunty has just died and her 3 cousins are coming to stay with the Cullen's. werewolves&imprinting. rated M for swearing and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**heeeeeys, coz im like super cool and shit i decided to write a new story (: its 3:46 in the morning and its officially christmas eve (: wooo. well it is in austalia anyway. so i couldnt sleep and just felt the need to get creative but cldnt be fucked to write new chapters for my other storys (: haha well yea. so in the name of santa clause, i command you to read, alert and reeview! only if you like, which you better .**

* * *

"Come on Sheri, pack your bags. We are leaving tomorrow for Bella's." Casey told me as she started taking all of my clothes out of my draws.

"Casey, I'm not leaving New York. I refuse." I hissed at her. Casey looked at me and sighs.

"What ever, just be packed by the morning. I don't want to miss the flight just because your head is to far up your ass." She said as she left my room.

"How can you just pack up and go as if nothing mattered? Like mum was never alive?" I screamed at her.

"I know she was alive Sheri. But nothing will bring her back. So we need to move on. It's what she would want."

"What she would want? What she would want? She would want us not to fucking forget her Casey. Do you have no respect for her at all you fucking bitch. I'm not going."

"Fine. Don't go. See if I care. But don't expect us to stay with you."

"Will you stop? Just stop fighting." Lucy cried at us. Lucy was the youngest at 14. And Casey was the oldest 17. And I'm 16.

"Luce, I'm sorry." Casey said to her. She then turned to me, "Sheri I know this is really hard for you. But we all need to stick together right now. So please, just come." She pleaded with me. I just nodded and sat on my bed.

"Thank you sheri." Lucy said coming up and hugging me.

"come on luce, lets finish your packing and leave sheri to pack." Once they left I started packing. Three days ago our mother died. Car crash. She was in a taxi on the way to work when a truck slammed into the car. Social services contacted our only family, Renee our aunty. Our father died just after Lucy was born. We are going to stay with our cousin Bella for a while because Renee doesn't have enough room in her house. I didn't want to leave New York, I loved it here. It was home. Loads of memories with mum here. I haven't been dealing with her death that well. Casey thinks I haven't properly grieved yet because I haven't cried. It's only been 3 days; does she expect me to be cheery? I really hate Casey sometimes. She acts like such a dramatic, up herself princess. She hates it when I call her princess, I often do. Out of all of us 3 girls, I was closest to mum and Casey envied that. I do love Casey though, with all my heart, she just bugs me. And then there's Lucy, she isn't the loudest or most popular girl, but she's the smartest girl I know. She gets picked on quite a lot in school, and I usually get in a lot of fights for her. She hates it, but I don't like people teasing my family. And then there's me, mum called me the rebel. I do what I want, when I want and I don't care about anyone else feelings because my heart is frozen, according to Casey the Barbie.

I soon finished packing, and took my bags out to the lounge room. I looked at my sisters. Casey was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Lucy was laying on her, with her head on Casey's lap.

"Thank you sheri." Casey said, with a smile. I just gave her a small smile.

"I might go to bed, need to be up early in the morning." I said going back into my room.

"Night, love you Sheri!" Lucy called out.

"Love you to. And you case." I said, shutting my door. I laid in bed and soon fell asleep.

It was a dark night, I was walking through forest, and I had the worst feeling I was being followed. I heard something behind me and turned around, standing there was a werewolf. I started backing up, and it started moving forward.

"Run sheri!" mum called out to me, suddenly appearing next to me. Then the werewolf jumped on her.

I woke up screaming.

Casey P.O.V

Me and Lucy fell asleep on the couch shortly after Sheri went to bed. She hasn't been coping well with mum's death at all. None of us have. But Sheri seems the worse. She doesn't eat or drink. Doesn't cry, hardly smiles and when she does, their forced. And at night, she's been having nightmares. This night wasn't any different. At about 3am I woke to screaming. Lucy and I quickly jumped off the couch and ran into her room. She was sitting up, shaking. She was all sweaty.

"Sheri! Sheri!" Lucy said, running to her.

"Another night mare?" I asked, sitting at the end of her bed. She just nodded, she looked so scared.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine." I said, grabbing her hand.

"Can yous please stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course." Lucy answered. I smiled at her. We all got under the covers in Sheri's bed and they soon fell asleep. I can understand why she wants to stay, but I think it will be good for her to get away. I looked the most like mum. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes, the colour most girls would die for. Sheri has natural blonde hair too, but she's into that whole 'emo' look and dyes it a new colour every month. Right now its bright pink. Yea don't ask why, I don't like it either. She has both sides of her lip pierced (snake bites); mum nearly killed her when she did it. And her tongue pierced. She has dad's eyes, a really pretty brown, but she smothers heaps of eyeliner around it. Lucy is the more 'nerdier' one of us. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. I love both my sisters. Even though me and Sheri fight like cat and dog, I don't know what I would do without them.

Sheri P.O.V

"Ya'll want a single say fuck that, fuck that, fuck that."

My ringtone played from my phone which was currently under my bed somewhere. I jumped out of bed in between Casey and Lucy and answered my phone. It was our social worker 'Nicola' ringing,

"what." I answered.

"Oh great, the cheery one." She sneered. Not the nicest social worker.

"What do you want Nicole."

"Its Nicola."

"I don't care."

"I was just waking you up to that you don't miss your flight. I would hate for you to be left here for another night, in my care." I snorted at the idea.

"Well thank you and goodbye." I said hanging up on her. I hated that woman.

"What did she want?" Casey said, sitting up in bed.

"To wake us up. I'm going to go shower k?" she nodded and laid back down. I walked to my bags in the lounge room and pulled out a pair of stockings, checkered short shorts, a grey singlet and a black vest. I then went into the bathroom and stripped off my cloths. In the shower I let the warm water calm me. I wash my hair and body. I stay under the after a few minute, relaxing. Till there's a knock on the door.

"Hurry up Sheri, I need to shower and we are leaving in an hour!" Lucy called out. Ahh the joys of one bathroom. I turned the shower off and unlocked the door.

"Come in." I said. It didn't bother us if we saw each other naked. I dried my body then wrapped my towel around my head. I dressed in my cloths then towel dried my hair and took of the towel. The bathroom opened and Casey came in.

"You finished?" she asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and turned off the water. She wrapped the towel around herself and Casey got in. I put my make up on, while waiting for my hair to dry. Some didn't like my style, thick eye liner, and bright coloured hair. But it's me so meh. Lucy was dressed in simple blue jeans and a cute shirt that said 'my heart belongs to me'. She put on a little eye liner and was done. Her hair was naturally straight, lucky bitch. Mine was curly like mum and Casey. But I straighten it every day. My hair was dry now so I started straightening it.

"I'm going to go make some toast, yous want anything?" Lucy asked. I shook my head.

"Just some juice please." Casey said. She was dressed now to, in blue jeans, a white singlet and a green cardigan. She put some moose in her hair to support the curls then put a beanie on over it.

"That's a cute outfit." I said, finishing straightening my hair.

"thanks." She said, smiling. I put on my thousand bracelets I wear everyday (well there's only 23 all together) and my rings. I was done. I walked out to the lounge room and out my make up bag and straightener into my bag.

"Is everyone all packed? Because we need to leave nowish." Casey asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yea, ready when you are." I replied. We all grabbed our bags, 3 each and carried to the front steps. I walked back to shut the door and to have one last look, well this is it. We walked to the waiting taxi and he put our bags in the car. I don't know how I can get into one of these. Casey saw my hesitation and grabbed my hand. I gave her a small smile. The trip to the airport was short. I looked out the window the whole time. Soon we got to the airport sand we got a trolley and loaded our luggage onto that, it was way easier. Casey went to the front desk to get our tickets; Bella's in-laws who we will be staying with brought our tickets for us. Casey came back smiling.

"Wow, aunty Renee was right they are loaded. First class tickets."

"Well I don't see why we are staying with someone we barely know." I stated.

"Its Bella's family. They seem nice." Lucy said.

"Oh I don't care about the family. I mean Bella; we haven't seen her in what 7 years?" Casey rolled her eyes at me.

"Listen sheri, I love you but shut up. Bella and her new family, their nice people. And their doing us a favour. So can you please just be nice to them." I sighed, she was properly right.

'Flight 67 from new York to port Angeles, Washington. First class can board the plane now.' The woman in the loud speaker said.

"Well it's now or never." Casey said, picking up her backpack she was taking on the plane with her. Me and Lucy did the same. We walked up to the lady and gave her our tickets, and she pointed us in the direction. Soon we were on the plane, first class on the way to forks.

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella we better bet going soon, the plane arrives in an hour and it's at least a half hour drive." Edward said, coming into what was going to be Lucy's room. I had just finished painting it a light pink, just like the other girls rooms. For now they just have a simple bed and draws in here, esme said once she gets to know the girls that she will decorate them.

"Yea ok, I just finished. I hope they like me."

"Of course they will like you love, your their cousins."

"Yes I know but I haven't seen them in 7 years, and I haven't exactly kept in contact." I said, worryingly.

"It will be fine. Now come on, we better leave." He said taking my hand and taking me downstairs.

"Mummy can I please come?" nessie asked. She was about 10 months old now, but looked 12.

"Sweetie, sorry but you can't. And from when our guests get here remember you have to call me Bella and daddy Edward." I reminded her.

"But why?"

"Because they won't understand how fast you have grown. Ok I will see you when we get back." Edward said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Omg omg omg I can't wait till they get here!" Alice squealed.

"Settle down Alice, we don't want to scare them when they get here."Edward warned her. She just scoffed and ran off looking for jasper.

"Come on now love, we will take alices porche." He said, grabbing my hand and drgging me to the car. We sped down the highway and arrived 30 minutes later. We walked into the airport and Edward went up to the front desk.

"excuse me, but do you know when the 67 from new York lands?" he asked.

"about half an hour ago." She said, dazzled. I rolled my eyes at her. Wait, what? Half an hour ago.

"excuse me? The plane isn't due for another 30 minutes." I said to her. She took her eyes off Edward and looked at me.

"no, it was due half an hour ago, and that's when it came." She hissed at me. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"well know all we have to do is look for them. I hope they're not too upset about us being told the wrong time."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I will just listen to some peoples thoughts and see if I can find them" Edward said. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. He then started chuckling.

"well, you've got either, 'dang, I left my hat on the plane' or 'fucking half an hour late, I'm going to fucking kill the bitch'." He said, laughing.

"I think the last one." Wow, I never new teenage girls with such foul language. Edward looked around for a bit, and then pointed to 3 girls, sitting on their suitcases. And one girl looked horrible, with piercings all over her face and bright pink hair. Edward saw my screwed up face and laughed.

"I will give you one chance to guess who was the swear bear." He said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him, grabbed his hand and made my way over to the girls.

"Casey? Sheri? Lucy?" I asked.

* * *

**well did you like it? hate it? well i dnt really care haha just pplzzz review, they make me write faster (; hahaha ilygsfm xo ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Haiii;D i didnt get any reviews for the last chapter :( i was prettty dev. so pleaseee review and let me know what you think yaaar?**

* * *

Sheri P.O.V

Half a fucking hour late. I'm going to kill the bitch. This is a great fucking start. I told Casey it was a mistake to come. We were sitting on our luggage, Lucy nearly falling asleep.

"Casey? Sheri? Lucy?" some lady asked. I looked up at her, she was pretty. She looked similar to Bella, yet different. Bella was always a natural beauty, but this girl was a cover girl kind of beautiful. And the guy next to her, whoa. They were, probably having wild, airport toilet sex. That's why they were late. I saw Edward kind of smile at that, as if he could read my mind. Yea Sheri and pigs fly.

"No sorry, don't know who this Sheri is you speak of" I told them, in a bored tone.

"Sheri don't be rude, yes it us!" Casey said happily. I don't understand how she is happy all the time. Our mother did just die, but that's Casey for you, always looking at the positive.

"Casey seriously, don't tell me what to do. First I was forced to move from my home town which I love, to some smelly ass forest, then I had to listen to you on the friggen plane go on about how much fun we will have, then our ride is half a fucking our late. So I think that entitles me to be a bit rude." Casey rolled her eyes at me, and Lucy giggled.

"we're really sorry sheri." Bella started to say. I gave her a half a nod.

"well girls this is Edward, my husband. Edward this is Casey, Sheri and Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you three.' He said, charmingly. Hate him already.

"Yea whatever, can we just go?" She nodded. I picked up my suitcase and followed Edward to the car. He grabbed our bags, and put them into the boot.

"so sheri, you like it here so far?" Edward asked, trying to make conversation.

"well considering i just got here, no." I said getting in to the car. What a dick.

Bella's P.O.V

After Sheri practically bit mine and Edwards heads off the girls got into the car.

"Well, they seem nice." Edward said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise just how much trouble they would be. Well not the other two, more Sheri." I said.

"no its fine, from reading her mind, she's just angry at the world like every other teenager just give her time." Edward said, kissing my head. We then got into the car too.

"How was the flight?" I asked, making conversation. I heard Sheri scoff, as she pulled out an iPod and put it on full blast, way too loud for human ears. She was listening to an awful song, full of swearing and screaming. I sighed she going to be a lot of trouble.

"It was alright." Casey said.

"Well that's good."

"Were they good seats" Edward asked.

"Yes they were great!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Thank you so much for paying for the ticket, and for letting us stay with you." Casey said.

"It's no trouble at all. Anytime. I'm just sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral." I couldn't go to the funeral because it was outside, in the sunlight.

"That's ok." Casey said as looked out the window. Lucy laid her head down on Casey's shoulder, exhausted. Within minutes both girls were asleep. Sheri was still listening to her iPod. For the rest of the trip it was quiet, except for the sound of Sheri's music. When we got to the end of the drive way, we decided to wake up the girls. I turned around in my seat and shook them; Sheri took out her ear phones.

"what." She sneered.

"We're here." I said, and got smiles of Casey and Lucy and an eye roll of Sheri. Casey turned and glared at Sheri, she glared right back. I turned back around just as Edward pulled up to the house. We all got out of the car, and Edward got the suitcases out of the car. I grabbed one and Edward grabbed two. Sheri snatched one off him.

"I can carry my own. I don't need anything off you." She hissed at him.

Edwards P.O.V

My opinion of the girls. Casey she seemed nice, a kind of motherly figure to the other two. Lucy, quiet girl but from her thoughts she seems very intelligent. Sheri, she seemed to be going through quite a lot. But every time her mind would drift to something about her mother, she would quickly think of something else, as if she as about the break down. I feel quite sorry for her. I could sense Bella was getting quite angry with her. So were her sisters. They didn't understand though, she was about the just fall apart at any minute. We all got out of the car, Bella and I grabbed the bags. Sheri came up to me and snatched a bag.

"I can carry my own; I don't need anything off you." She hissed at me. I heard gasps from inside.

"Sheri, honestly do you really have to be rude, after all we have done for you." Bella said to her.

"After all you've done for us? Bella we haven't spoken in 7 fucking years. when my mother dies you don't come to the funeral but offer us a place to stay out of pity? Well you can shove it up your ass bitch; I don't want or need anything from you." Sheri yelled at her. By now all the family was outside, and standing on the front porch.

I like this girl, shes got attitude. Rosalie thought.

"Are you kidding me sheri? Are you really going to carry on with all this bullshit? Can't you just be grateful for what we have?" Casey yelled at Sheri.

"What we have? We have nothing Casey fucking nothing."

"Sheri, we have each other." Lucy said.

"Yea well I'm starting to think that's not enough." Sheri hissed at her sisters. _Oh fuck, I'm such a bitch._ She thought, I could tell she regretted it.

"Luce I di-'' sheri tried. But Lucy just looked at her and ran off into the house, not even sure where she was going.

"I hope you're fucking happy." Casey said to Sheri, and then followed Lucy inside. I could here Lucy crying, and Casey trying to comfort her. Sheri picked up her bag and started walking back down the driveway.

"Wait, Sheri. Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm getting the hell out of this fucked up family reunion." _No way in hell am I staying here._

"Look sheri, I know you don't want to be here, but regardless to what you think, we want you here okay? So please, let's just take this one day at a time and see where it goes. If you're not happy I will personally call René and you can go stay with her." I told her.

"Fine. Here take my bag." She hissed, handing me her bag. She too walked up the stairs and inside. The rest of the family followed.

"Well that was eventful." I heard Rosalie mutter as I shut the front door.

* * *

**So let me know what you think, review, alert & blah blah blah :) ahah i will try and update soonish?**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. keeps me motivated :) **

**special thanks to **

_**The Aqua Rabbit, ****awake untill day brake, **_**_I love my knght _in red for reviewing on the last chaper (:**

**im heaps sick right now :( have been for days. ear ache, head ache, sore throat and my nose is stuffy. so please review to make me feel better :)**

* * *

I walked up the stairs of the big house, and past edwards family. i didnt even give any of them a second look. i walked into a hallway, and followed voices untill i found my sisters. casey looked up, and glared. lucy didnt look up, just kept playing with her fingers.

"luce." i started.

"dont even bother sheri. just fuck off." casey hissed at me.

"oh shut the fuck up you mother fucking cunt." i hissed straight back.

"girls! enough is enough. casey and lucy go upstairs with edward and he will show you your rooms." bella said, coming into the room with her family. i just glared at her. once the girls and edward were gone, she started talking.

"sheri i would like you to meet the family, this is the cullens." she said pointing to edwards family.

"hello sheri, my name is carlisle, and this is my wife esme and our children emmett, rosalie, jasper and alice." he said, pointing at each of them. carlisle was really handsom, for an old guy and esme was aboslutely beautiful. emmett was really big, not in a fat way, but really muscley. rosalie was stunning, like supermodel gorgeous. jasper had alook in his eyes, as if he was in pain, fucking retard. and alice, i laughed when i looked at her. she was the shortest thing i have ever seen in my life. she had short, spikey hair and reminded me of a pixie.

"what?" she asked me, looking a bit embarressed.

"dude, its called high heels." i said to her, inbetween laughs. emmett starting laughing and rosalie had a smirk on her face. jasper looked pissed, along with emse, carlisle and bella. but alices reaction made me laugh even harder.

"i am wearing high heels" she said to me, glaring. i dropped to the floor laughing.

"sheri!" bella said to me, in a disapproving tone. i got back up and walked away, towards to stairs. i turned around and looked one last time at alice before laughing, and going up the stairs. on my way up, i ran into edward coming down them. oh here we go.

"whats so funny?" he asked me.

"your sister, shes so short." i said, passing by him. "now, wheres my room."

"uhm this way." he said, leading me to a door.

"thanks." i said, opening the door. the room was pretty plain, it had light pink walls and jut a bed with a set of draws in here.i looked at edward, "you can go now." i told him. he just rolled his eyes and left, shutting the door behind him.

bellas p.o.v

"i can not believe her! she is so rude." alice hissed. sheri had justfinished laughing at alice, and gone upstairs.

"i am so sorry alice." i told her.

"well i thought it was funny." rosalie said. alice turned and glared and her, she smiled back.

"well i think we send sheri off to live with renee, and keep the other nice ones." alice suggested.

"no way! i love sheri." emmett said. we all looked at him.

"shes soooo funny. and shes just going through a bit of a rough time. yous will love her too, just you wait." emmett explained. alice just shook her head at him.

"we're not getting rid of any of them. they are all staying here." edward said, joining us in the lounge room.

"where are the girls?" esme asked him.

"sheri just went into her room, and the other two said they will be down in a minute." edward explained.

"how are they all doing?" carlisle asked.

"from what i can gather from their thoughts, lucey isnt all that happy, and thats more sheris fault then anything. and casey is really angry at sheri. and sheri is just angry at everyone. and they all miss their mother." edward told him.

"which is very understandable." esme said. we heard a door shutting upstairs, and light footsteps coming down the stairs. we all looked up and saw casey and lucey.

"um thanks for letting us stay." casey said, shyly. lucey just hid a little behid her, and gave a weak smile.

"no problem." esme said to them, giving them a warm smile. the girls came and sat next to me on the couch.

"girls this is carlisle, esme, rosalie, emmett, jasper and alice." i said introducing them. there were a few hellos and heys.

"we will go and enroll you at forks high tomorrow and then you should start straight away." carlisle told us.

"okay cool." casey said.

"what grade are you all in?" alice asked.

"im a senior, luceys freshman and sheri is a junior." casey explained. alice nodded. we heard a loud bang upstairs. we all looked at each other.

"i will go." rose said, getting up. we all looked at her. she has never taken a likeing to a human before. not even me.

sheris p.o.v

i layed down on the bed, and looked at my suitcase. i really cant be fucked unpacking right now. i should do it. but no.

_"dont blink, they wont even miss you at all, and dont think that i will always be gone, you know i got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand"_ my phone started ringing. i looked at the caller. it was jazmin. my bestfriend from back home.

"heey babe." i said, answering.

"hey love, how you doing?" she asked, she has been waiting for me to have a breakdown since mum died.

"yea yea im fine. just got here bout half an hour ago. hows everything back home?" i asked.

"well i wasnt going to tell you.." she said.

"what happened?" i asked.

"well, caitie kinda has been saying stuff to everyone about you, and posted a bulletin on myspace. you really should go check it out." she told me.

"the fucking mutt, you wait till i come home, im going to fucking deck her. again."

"oh shit, i gotta go. mums home and im still grounded off my phone from sneaking out last week. bye love you, i will ring you later." she said, hanging up. i signed, and hung up to. may as well go look at the bulletin. i went onto the internet on my phone, and logged onto myspace. 3 photo comments, 1 friend request and 5 comments. i will look at those later. i pressed down till the bulletins. i looked for caities bulletin. i found it. it was named _scrag_. i laughed. i opened it and read it.

_party tonight, my house. celebrating little miss open her legs to everyone, finally leaving. i know theres alot of rumors as to why she left but this is the real reason why. her mother couldnt stand the stench of slut in her house anymore so she killed herself, then sheri had sex with every guy she knew, she was that upset. then she fell pregnent, and doesnt even know who the father is. i know your all wondering the same thing, why would someone even touch it, shes sooo ugly. yea well, they all felt so sorry for poor little my mummy and daddy are both dead, that it was pity my house 4pm (: xo._

i threw my phone at the wall, making a big hole.

"that fucking little slut." i hissed at myself.

"now now, bellas not that bad." i turned to see rosalie smirikng with her arms crossed, standing in my doorway.

"yea well try being blood related."

"touche." she said, coming in and sitting on my bed. i sat down next to her.

"whats up?" she asked. mm i think i like her.

"just ugly mutts back home who dont learn their lesson the first time." i said, sighing. rosalie raised her eye brow at me, as if to ask why.

"well me and this chick caitie, we have never gotten along. always hated eachother. i dont even know why, everyone just knows me and her dont get on well together. well one day i just got sick of her being suck a bitch to me, we always had fights, like just yelling and stuff, but i just shoved her into the wall. so she shoved me back. then i grabbed her, and just hit her. and kept hitting her. by then everyone was watching and there was blood everywhere, but casey came and pulled me off her. there has been several fights with other people since, casey always pulls me off, but caitie seems to think that since im gone, that she can just run her mouth. well i'll be back one day. and i will get her again. and this time casey wont be there to stop me." i said to her, anger in my voice. she just looked at me and smiled.

"what?" i asked.

"nothing, your just the complete girl version of on of jacobs friends."

"whose jacob?" i asked, quite confused.

"well you see, it was bellas bestfriend before she married edward. but he was so inlove with her. it was quite sad really. but bella never had those kinds of feelings towards him, not even after edward left her."

"wait, what?" i said. really getting into the gossip.

"yep. he left, trying to protect, he always thinks hes no good for her. anyway, things are allright with jacob now, hes over it. but still, she hurt him, she hurt him bad." rose said. wow.

"so she like, led him on?" i asked.

"well she thinks she didnt, but i sure do. poor boy, i mean, im not his biggest fan, but he was absolutely shattered at the wedding."

"oh my god." i said, shocked. i never new bella was like that.

"yerp, well come on. esme wants to talk to you girls together." she said getting up off the bed. "and just try to be nice to your sisters." she said winking.

"ill see what i can do." i said, smiling back. i think i like rose. i followed her down the stairs and sat between her and emmett on a couch. they all smiled at me, while alice and casey glared at me. i smiled sweetly at alice and glared at casey.

"so girls, just let me know if theres anyting you need. like things for school, clothes, things for your rooms, what foods you like. and i will get it for you tomorrow." esme said to us.

"oh no, thats fine emse, really. you dont have to do that." casey said, always the polite one.

"no, no, its okay. i insist." she said, smiling at us.

"mm well thanks." i mumbled.

"no problem." she replied.

"well what would you girls like for dinner?" bella asked.

"we can cook for you, or yous can go out?" edwards said.

"pizza." lucy said quietly. she was so shy around new people.

"theres a really nice pizza place down in forks, if you want to tell us what you want we will order while you go freshen up." i really wasnt in the mood for some 'family dinner'.

"no thanks. im not hungry i might go take a shower then go to bed." i said getting up.

"but you havent eaten all day." lucy said.

"well im not hungry." i said.

"okay, well see you in the morning." esme said, kindly. i just smiled and went upstairs to my room to take a shower.

casey p.o.v

"im not that hungry either." lucy said.

"mm yea same. we might just go to bed too." i said.

"ok well good night girls. just come see us if you need anything." bella told us.

"we will. goodnight." i said, as i grabbed luceys hand and took us upstairs.

"night luce, see you in the morning." i said giving her a hug then going into my room. i changed into my pjs and got into bed. the cullens seem nice. im just so angry at sheri for being a bitch to them, and lucey. i slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about school the next day.

jaspers p.o.v

within 20 minutes of the girls going to bed, they were all asleep. we were just sitting in the lounge room when i started sensing one of the girls feeling scared. ive never felt some one this scared. edward looked at me.

"jasper whats wrong?"

"im not to sure, one of the girls, they just have really bad emotions right now. one of them is so scared. can you see which on it is." edward nodded and concentrated for a minute.

"its sheri, shes having a nightmare. about her mother." he said.

"poor girl, casey was saying shes not dealing with it at all. she hasnt properly morned." esme said. then we heard it. the most high pitched scream i have ever heard in my life. we all ran, vampire speed into sheris room. a few secnds later and her sisters were in there, casey jumping into her bed, waking her up and lucey sitting on her bed crying. i calmed them all down.

"nightmares?" lucey asked, climbing into her bed next to her, hugging her. sheri just nodded.

"your okay sheri." casey said, getting into bed and under the covers next to her.

"you girls okay?" carlisle asked.

"yea, just a nightmare." sheri said.

"were fine." casey said.

"okay, well see you in the morning." carlisle said. we all left and went to our own rooms to keep up appearences to the girls.

* * *

**so tell me what you thought, and i will try and update sooonish. (: reviewwwwws 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh yay, i updated ;P aha, well review and shizzzzzzz.**

**shout outs to; awake until day break and i love my knght in red _for reviewing :)_**

_Bella's pov_

For the rest of the night, the girls were fine. They all stayed in Sheri's bed. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and I were currently watching a movie. Esme was on looking up some recipes online and rose and japer were playing chess.

"What times renessme coming back from Jacobs?" Alice asked me.

"Not too sure, Jacob said that he would bring her home by 11 and its now 11:01. I'm not too worried. She is only 10 months old after all." I said with a chuckle.

"But that dog won't care, she looks about 12." Rose sneered.

"Yea and he's nearly 17 rose. I'm sure they will be home soon." Edward told her calmly. And as if it were right on cue, Jacob came running in then a few seconds later nessie was behind him giggling. I smiled at the two.

"Aw Jake you always win." She complained. He just laughed at her.

"So how are your cousins?" Jake asked me, sitting next to me.

"Yea their alright." I told him.

"Sheris a rude little cow and I hate her." Alice screeched glaring at the television.

"I would watch what I say if I were you Alice. She might break your nose." Rose chuckled.

"What do you mean by that Rosalie?" jasper asked defensively.

"Well from what I hear, our little Sheri has been in a fair few fights throughout her lifetime. And I'm not talking any slap fights either." Emmett's booming laughter filled the room after rose said this.

"Great, so were housing a violent rude cow. That's just fantastic." Alice said, getting up and going upstairs. Japer follwining closely behind.

"Well I'm off; I will see you guys later. By nessie." Jake said, as he ruffled her hair.

"Goodbye Jacob, now Rosalie what in god's name do you mean she will break alices nose." Carlisle asked.

"well I was just talking to Sheri, and she said that she's gotten in fights in school sometimes. And Casey always breaks them up. I think it will be some good entertainment while they stay with us." Rose said, smirking the whole time.

_Sheri's pov_

"girls, time to get up for school." A motherly voice said, coming into my room.

"mm five more minutes." I mumbled. The voice chuckled and I felt my sister's move around next to me.

"come on up! Up! Shower time. Breakfast is waiting." I opened my eyes to reveal the source of the voice. Esme. I groaned and got up.

"where's the bathroom." I asked.

"all you girls have your own. Go into your walk in wardrobe and there's a door going off from there. Now chop chop were leaving in an hour." Esme said leaving the room.

"listen guys, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm saying allot of things lately that I don't mean. Please forgive me." I begged my sisters.

"don't even mention it." Lucy said smiling, hugging me then skipping off to her room. I looked at Casey.

'I'm worried about you sis." She said to me.

"don't be, I will be fine. Now go shower you stink." She gave me a hurt look and got up and left. I chucked at her. I grabbed my suitcase of the floor and put it on my bed. I really should have unpacked this last night. I pulled out my hair straightener and make up and put them on my bed. I looked through my suitcase finding something to wear for today. I decided on some purple plaid pants, and a hoodie that said 'free hugs' and I went ad had a quick shower, not wetting my hair though. I wrapped my towel around my body and quickly straightened my hair. Then I put my cloths on and slipped on some red ballet flats. Then I put on a Spiderman hat, just because I think it looks cool. I quickly applied some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. Mm it will do. I walked out of my room to see Casey; she was wearing jean shorts that went to her knees, a black tube top, a yellow scarf, gladiator sandals and a brown leather jacket.

"isn't that mine?" I asked, touching the jacket.

"mm I think so. That okay? "she asked.

"yea its fine, it looks cute." A few seconds later Lucy came out of her room. She was wearing some plain faded blue jeans, a grey hello kitty jumper and some sparkly shoes.

"come on, let's go get breakfast." She said, grabbing our hands.

_Bella pov_

We were all sitting in the lounge room and we heard the girls coming down the stairs.

"good morning." Casey said.

"morning." I replied in return.

"breakfast is in the kitchen girls." Esme told them.

"thanks, but I'm not hungry." Sheri said, sitting next to Emmett on one of the couches.

"you need to eat Sheri." Casey told her.

"I know, and I will. I'm just not hungry right now k?" Casey just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Lucy followed her.

"so Sheri, can you please explain to me why you feel the need to wear a hat?" Alice asked her.

"because it looks cool Shorty." Sheri replied calmly.

"well I think it looks stupid." Alice replied angrily.

"doesn't make you any taller." Emmett and rose laughed at this. Alice got up and walked off with a huff. Jasper followed after glaring at Sheri.

"so when do I start school?" Sheri asked carlise.

"as soon as your sisters finish breakfasts'." Carlisle told her.

"Hurry up girls!" Sheri yelled out to them.

"Excited to start school are we Miss Sheri?" esme asked her.

"No not really, but I figure the sooner I start, the sooner i get expelled, then the sooner I'm outta here." She said with a smile.

"Oh no spidey. Theres no way im letting you go. Your funny. I like you" emmett told her.

"we'll see." Sheri told him.

"Ya'll want a single say fuck that, fuck that, fuck that." Sheri groaned as her phone rang.

"how can i help you on this beautiful morning?" sheri asked the person.

"you cant you little brat i was just making sure you got there and were no longer in my care." The voice sneered at her, what a rude lady.

"listen bitch, go back to our shitty ass job with your shitty ass pay and don't call me again."

"whatever you little rodent. Im just happy to be rid of you. Good luck and make sure who your staying with don't die so your stuck in my care again."

"fuck you, you fucking little cunt" sheri screamed before throwing her phone at the ground, cracking her already cracked screen even more. Casey and lucey came running in from the kitchen.

"sheri what was that bang?" casey asked her.

"im going to fucking kill her. I fucking hate that fucking mutt. She has the nerve to fucking say those things to me." Sheri screamed, storming off to the front door.

"sheri what happened?" lucey asked. Sheri punched the wall, next to the front door. I heard a crunch, and smelt blood instantly.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" sheri screeched.

"bella go take renesme upstairs." Carlisle told me before going to sheri. I took her upstairs and heard screaming and loud bangs. I walked past alice and jasper in there room.

"jasper you might be some help downstairs. Sheris having a breakdown." I said before taking renesme to her play room.

_Sheri p.o.v_

"Ya'll want a single say fuck that, fuck that, fuck that." My phone rang, and i groaned as i looked at the caller id.

"how can i help you on this beautiful morning?" i asked Nicola.

"you cant you little brat i was just making sure you got there and were no longer in my care." She sneered back at me.

"listen bitch, go back to our shitty ass job with your shitty ass pay and don't call me again."

"whatever you little rodent. Im just happy to be rid of you. Good luck and make sure who your staying with don't die so your stuck in my care again."

"fuck you, you fucking little cunt" i screamed at her, before throwing my phone at the wall making a mark. Casey and lucey came in.

"sheri what was that bang?" casey asked me. Oh she always had to fucking know everything.

"im going to fucking kill her. I fucking hate that fucking mutt. She has the nerve to fucking say those things to me." I screamed before making my way to the front door. I need some air, and possibly a smoke.

"sheri what happened?" lucey asked. I wish people would back the fuck off. I punched the wall and staright away wished i hadn't.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" i screamed in pain.

"bella go take renesme upstairs." Carlisle said before coming to me. "sheri dear, let me look." He said, grabbing my hand. "mm not too bad, only bleeding a little. Might have a broken knuckle." He then touched my knuckle.

"FUUUUCCCKKK!" i screamed once more before kicking the front door and walking outside. It hurt so fucking much.

"sheri, dear, come back!" esme called out to me. I need fucking smoke.

"everyone give the girl a minute, it hurts alot." I heard jasper say. "from what i can tell. Broke my knuckle once." He lightly chuckled."let me talk to her." That was weird. I thought he hated me. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, lightly holding my hand. It had stopped bleeding now. He came and sat next to me, keeping his distance though. I started to feel oddly i don't know, calmer? It was hard to explain.

"hows the hand?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"hurts like a motherfucker." He chuckled.

"when your finished hitting and throwing things, you should probably put some ice on it." he told me. I just shrugged.

"so why do you hate alice?" he asked me. I laughed. "what?" he asked.

"your asking me this now?" he just shrugged, like i had.

"might keep your mind off your hand."

"fair enough. I don't know, i don't hate her. She was just heaps short and is really funny when she gets mad. It probably sounds funny but keeps me distracted by making a bit of mischief i suppose."

"distracted from what?" he asked.

"distracted bout my mum." I mumbled. He probably could sense me not wanting to talk about it.

"here, let me look. I will be gentle." He said, reaching for my hand. I winced when he grabbed it, but his hand was really cold. It was oddly nice against my bruised hand, but i didn't really like cold things.

"your hand is so cold." I said to him.

"yeah uh its a forks thing i suppose. Give it a week and you to shall be an icicle." He said with a chuckle. I laughed.

"thank you." He gave me a confused look. "for being nice to me even though im a bitch to Alice. I suppose i could be nicer." He laughed.

"i would appreciate that, now come on your leaving for you first day soon." He said getting up. I smiled at him and walked up the stairs with him.

**so let me know what you think by hitting that review button and telling me im awesome. :D outfit links are on profile. go read my other stories to:) and review and alert. or if your even border, you can inbox me im always up for a chat ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**heeey fanfictioners,**

**thanks to; I love my knght in red, for reviewing.**

**disclaimer; i own nothing to do with twilight, those rights belong to stephenie meyers. i do how ever, own my characters sheri, casey & lucey.**

**

* * *

**

We walked back into the house and they all turned to look at us. Carlisle smiled and walked up to me.

"Want me to take a look?" he asked. I smiled and offered my hand; he grasped it lightly in his hand. I winced as he turned it over, looking at my knuckles.

"Doesn't seem broken, just bruised. I will wrap it up for you and you should be on your way to school."

"Yea thanks, that would be great. And uh sorry everyone bout that and sorry esme about the wall. I will pay for it."

"Oh none of that sweaty, as long as your alright and don't go breaking any more walls." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and sat down next to Alice as Carlisle wrapped my hand.

"Sorry Alice about being such a bitch to you." I mumbled, not looking at her.

"It's okay Sheri, I apologize about retaliating, and I should be more mature than that. I look forward to you staying here." She said smiling at me, I looked at her and smiled back.

"Well that's all done. I will drop you girls off at school on my way to work, and one of the kids can pick you up."

"Alright sweet." Casey said getting up off the couch.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked as she came down the stairs with a little girl, who looked about 12 or 13. She looked so familiar.

"Yeah it's all good now." I said.

"Okay cool. Girls this is renesme, nessie this is Casey, Sheri and lucey my cousins." The little girl smiled at us, no. It couldn't be. There's no way. I looked at my sisters; they didn't seem phased at all. But she looks exactly like a younger Bella, but with Edwards Ranga hair colour. But she's too old to be. What the fuck. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me strangely.

"Oh uhm nessie is my biological sister. Esme and Carlisle adopted her a few months back after we tracked her down." He told me.

"We haven't seen each other since I was about 2." Nessie explained. I still wasn't buying it. She looked too much like Bella. I don't know how my sisters didn't pick up on it. This is so fucking weird.

"Well you three best be off then." Edward said. My sisters nodded and walked out to carlisles car. Carlisle gave Edward a weird look but followed his eyes to mine, which were currently locked with Edwards giving him a sort of 'I'm going to find out your secret if it's the last thing I do' sort of way. Man this is to fucked.

"Come along Sheri, I will see you all later." Carlisle said, grabbing my elbow lightly and guiding me to the door. I gave Edward one last death stare before joining my sisters in the car. Something weird's going on here, and I intend to find what the fuck it is.

Edwards's p.o.v

"I feel so much better now that me and Sheri are talking."Alice said after the girls left.

"She knows." I simply said.

"Who knows what Edward?" esme asked.

"Sheri. She knows some things up."

"But how? There's no way she could of." Bella said.

"She recognised nessie as a younger you."

"She may look like she's stupid, but Sheri is actually very smart. She's not as dumb as she puts herself out to be." Rosalie stated. "She really is just a young girl who is lost and looking for a way back but she's too scared to reach out to anyone for help because she fears she will break down." Rose continued.

"Wow rosy that was very insightful." Emmett told her, as he kissed her on the head.

"I agree with rose, her emotions are all over the place, when I'm around her I make her feel calm but her emotions are very strong, she's fighting it. She's not ready to break down yet. She wants to stay strong for her sisters." Jasper added.

"Well we need her to trust us so she doesn't go looking into things or causing trouble. And I'm thinking that means we all need to get close to the girls, especially Sheri because if and when she is ready to deal with her mother's death she will hopefully gain allot of trust if we help her move on." I said.

"Well enough with this chat, I want to go visit my Jacob." Nessie said before skipping off to the kitchen. I smiled at her.

Sheri's p.o.v

Schools shit. Simple as that. After Carlisle dropped us off and took us to get our schedules we headed off to our first class. My schedule goes like this:

**1: advanced English**

**2: history**

**3: p.e**

**Lunch**

**4: chemistry**

**5: advanced mathematics**

**6: study hall**

In first period my bitch of a teacher made me stand up front of the class and talk about myself. All I said was 'my names Sheri, I hate this Podunk town and you can all get fucked' so I got sent to the principal's office. I explained it was just a joke so she let me off with a warning, due to it being my first day. In history my teacher just told me to sit down. But she sat me in front of some stupid snotty nose cow who kept whispering about me to the slut next to her. Normally I would have turned around and decked the bitch, but I promised Carlisle no fighting. So I sat their ignoring all her comments about me being some emo skank. P.e was oh so much better. Slut and friend from class before were in my class with a few more hoes who thought it would be funny to throw their basketballs at me. They did however stop after I yelled out to the teacher to either make them stop or I will. When lunch finally came around I walked to the cafeteria alone. Still hearing whispers behind me. I didn't exactly plan on making any friends; people look at me and get scared because of my piercings and hair. I made my way to the cafeteria and brought a meat pie and coke with the money Carlisle gave me. I looked around for my sisters and seen Casey sitting with bunch of people. It was always easy for her to get along with people. I seen lucey as she walked in the doors and told her to go buy lunch and I will meet her at a table. I found an empty table at the back and sat down, claiming it as my own. I set my pie down, not planning on eating it and had a sip of my drink. A few minutes later lucey joined me.

"Hey how was your first few classes?" she asked me.

"Shit, got sent to the principal's office first period, but she gave me a warning. Second I had a bunch of scrags whispering behind me and third they were throwing balls at me. But you would be very proud, I didn't do anything back."

"Oh yes I am, very proud. But you got sent to the principal's office already? Really Sheri."

"I know I'm sorry, anyways what about you? Make any friends?"

"Well not in first, everyone seemed too shy to talk to me and in second I met this guy and-"

"Wait, hold up. A guy? Ooh was he cute?" I said, gushing over my sister. She was always so shy and never comfortable around boys.

"very." She said, blushing. "He's in most my classes and is a very nice person." She giggled.

"Nawww." I said, she just death stared me. 3 boys came and sat down next to me. Lucey started blushing as one sat next to her and said hey, she replied with a smile and a small hi.

"uh can I help yous?" I asked.

"yeh, your at our table. don't worry though, were always open to new friends." One of the older ones smiled at me.

"she's the girl I told you about from first class Andrew." The other said to I'm guessing Andrew.

"oh the funny one? Well she's also the one I told you about from p.e who looked like she was going to knock out tyra." Andrew said.

"is that the slut's name?" I asked, they laughed and nodded.

"well I'm Sheri and this is my sister lucey." I said, introducing us.

"I already met lucey, right luce?" the youngest said, aww this must be the guy. "I'm tom and this is my brother Robbie and his boyfriend Andrew." Tom was cute for a kid, dark brown hair and dark skin. Robbie looked all buff and an older version of tom but you could tell he was gay. Where as Andrew had pale skin and blonde hair that he flicked to the side with a beanie on.

"well it's nice to meet yous." I said.

"pleasures all ours, but if you don't mind me asking, then why haven't you knocked out tyra yet?" Robbie asked.

"yeah you look like you could rock a bitch."Andrew commented.

"I promised Carlisle no fights."

"oh my god!" tom shouted.

"what?" we all asked.

"your the sisters who are staying with the cullens right?" he asked,

"yeah how did you know?" lucey asked.

"mine and robbies cousin is quill atera who is best friends with Jacob black who is really good friends with the cullens and told us that you were coming." Tom explained.

"okay, I think I get it." I said and they laughed.

"were really sorry to hear about your mum too." Andrew said.

"uh thanks." I mumbled. Lucky I was saved by the bell.

"come on luce, I will walk you to your next class." Tom said, walking off with her.

"what do you have next?" Robbie asked.

"chemistry."

"me too, you can sit with me I need a lab partner." Andrew told me. I just nodded.

*- skips to end of the day-*

I learnt that Andrew is in my pe and chemistry classes, Robbie is in my English and maths, both are in my study hall and neither is in my history. Andrew is one of the funniest people I have ever met. Robbie is one of the deepest people I have ever met. Chemistry was filled with laughs and maths was filled with deep conversations. Robbie told me that after Andrew came out of the closet a year ago he lost all his friends. Then six months later Robbie and tom transferred here because they were kicked out of la push high for reasons he didn't expand on. They still live on the rez though. Apparently the students of forks like normal. Normal kids who aren't gay or don't have piercings or bright coloured hair. Explains why I have been talked about. So when Robbie moved here no one liked him because he was gay and tom refused to let his brother be an outcast. So they all stick together. Add in me and lucey and you get the fantastic five. Or that's what Andrew said. After class I said was waiting with lucey for Casey and our ride home. The boys oh so kindly waited with us.

"hey girls, I'm going to a friends. I already cleared it with esme. Kisses." She said before walking off.

"kisses." I said, mimicking her in a snotty kind of voice as she walked off. I heard the boys and lucey laugh at me.

"well now that's not very nice." I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to see a big, muscly, tan guy. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"never said I was nice." I challenged. He just laughed and offered his hand for me to shake.

"Jacob black, I'm your ride home." I shook his hand.

"Sheri, and I'm not looking for the kind of ride I think your offering." I said with a smirk. Everyone laughed. And he looked horrified. I rolled my eyes.

"its just a joke Jacob black. Now let's get me home I'm bored." He chuckled at me,

"yes ma'm" he said trying to put on an accent, I just shook my head as I said my good byes to the boys and followed him to his car.

*- back at the cullens-*

We were currently sitting in the lounge room, watching a movie with Rosalie, Emmett and esme. Bella, Edward and jasper had all been dragged along shopping way before we were home with Alice. Casey was still out. Carlisle was at work and Jacob and nessie were sitting on the floor playing monopoly.

"so girls how was your first day?" esme asked.

"well mine was good. my classes seem fairly average. No one was mean so that's a plus." Lucey said. I was really happy she wasn't shy any more around the cullens.

"oh that's lovely dear. How about you Sheri?" esme asked me.

"it was fabulous esme, I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said, sarcastically.

"what happened?" rose asked.

"well nothing really, just some stupid bitches keep making comments about me being some emo slut and they were throwing their balls in p.e at me. usually I would of hit one of them by now. But I promised no fights. So I'm controlling myself." I said, with a smile.

"very proud of you Sheri, but you should still stand up for yourself sweaty."

"yes I know, but I have the worst anger problems. Its easier to just let it go then make something of it because I will get heaps angry if she kept going."

"tell her to back the Frigg off or you will knock her head off and if she doesn't then slap the bitch." Emmett told me. I laughed at him. Esme stood up smiling.

"I know nothing." She said, winking at me and walking off to the kitchen.

"so have you made any friends?" rose asked.

"actually, they became friends with quills cousins." Jake said, looking up from his game.

"oh their such lovely boys." Esme said, coming back in from the kitchen with a bowl of lollies. She gave them to me and lucey. "eat up." She said with a smile.

"don't you want any?" I asked, as lucey grabbed one. She shook her head. "I have diabetes. I can't eat too many sweet things." She told me.

"how about you to?" I asked Emmett and Rosalie. They shook their heads.

"rosie thinks I eat too much sugar so she doesn't let me."

"and Emmett thinks its unfair so I'm not allowed to either." She said with a smile. This is weird, I just realised the few days I've been here, and I've never seen any of them eat. I put the bowl on the table.

"I don't want any."

"yeah I'm done too." Lucey said grabbing a few more.

"I will have them."Jacob said standing and getting the bowl and putting it between him and nessie. She grabbed one. Hmm so those too eat. I still can't get over how much she looks like Bella.

"hey all." Casey said coming in and sitting on the couch next to lucey. I smiled at her.

"did you have fun at your friends?" lucey asked.

"yeah, Georgia and tyra are great!"

"tyra? What the hell are you doing hanging out with someone in my grade?" I asked.

"she lives next door to Georgia and was chilling with us. She's pretty cool. Oh and she told me that you've been saying stuff to her all day and were throwing your basketball in p.e at her. I would appreciate it if you didn't start fights with my friends."

"me? that was fucking her!" I yelled, standing up.

"girls! Stop." Esme said.

"bullshit Sheri. I know what your fucking like." she said standing up to, ignoring esme.

"so you will believe some tramp over me?"

"what's going on here?" Edward asked. Coming in with everyone else from shopping.

"Sheri is trying to start fights with my new friends."

"no I'm fuckng not. She's a stupid bitch who kept trying to start me all day. But I ignored her."

"fuck off you did. Its about time you start taking responsibilities for your actions. All of them."

"and what the hell's that suppose to mean."

"oh I think you know what it means, Sheridan."

"no, I have no idea what your talking about." I said softly, looking down. I knew exactly what she was talking about. And I had been avoiding it since it happened.

"its your fault Sheri. Its your fucking fault. your mad at the world for your mistakes. Your mad at me for getting over things so quickly. And your mad at everyone for not being a screw up like you. if you weren't such a stupid selfish little girl, mum wouldn't have been late. Mums cab wouldn't have been there at that time. If you weren't such a fucking drunk screw up and not gone out that night for mum to have been waiting for you, then she would have been on time, and still be alive. But no, its your fucking fault. so you need to fucking deal with your shit because I'm sick of your fucking screwed up life. You killed mum Sheri, whether or not you like it." I looked at her, and for the first time I let a tear fall from my eye.

"I- i- i- di-" I couldn't even say anything. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I turned and ran. Out the front door into the forest. I just kept running.

Edward p.o.v

We had been shopping for the past three hours when Alice had her vision. Sheri was sitting by herself, on the ground in the forest, crying. She hears a noise and looks up. Then it disappears. So we were all freaking out and quickly rush home only to find her and Casey arguing.

"so you will believe some tramp over me?" I heard Sheri scream.

"what's going on here?" I asked, running in the door.

"Sheri is trying to start fights with my new friends." Casey yelled.

"no I'm fuckng not. She's a stupid bitch who kept trying to start me all day. But I ignored her."

"fuck off you did. Its about time you start taking responsibilities for your actions. All of them." Casey's mind instantly went to her mother.

"and what the hell's that suppose to mean."

"oh I think you know what it means, Sheridan." Lucey whined when she said this, thinking of how her mother was the only one too get away with calling her that.

"no, I have no idea what your talking about." Sheri replied quietly, the expression on her face made me feel so sad.

"its your fault Sheri. Its your fucking fault. your mad at the world for your mistakes. Your mad at me for getting over things so quickly. And your mad at everyone for not being a screw up like you. if you weren't such a stupid selfish little girl, mum wouldn't have been late. Mums cab wouldn't have been there at that time. If you weren't such a fucking drunk screw up and not gone out that night for mum to have been waiting for you, then she would have been on time, and still be alive. But no, its your fucking fault. so you need to fucking deal with your shit because I'm sick of your fucking screwed up life. You killed mum Sheri, whether or not you like it." Casey screamed at her. Through jasper I felt Sheri break.

"I- i- i- di-" Sheri was crying, she couldn't even form a sentence. I reached forward to put my hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. But she shrugged it off. The next thing I knew, she bolted out the door and to the forest.

"Jacob follow her!" I yelled at him. He quickly ran out the door after her, and I heard him phase a bit away from the house. Casey collapsed to the ground in tears. "what have I done." I hear her whisper. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went up stairs, Emmett followed. Alice and esme picked Casey up and sat her on the couch.

"luce. What are we going to do?" Casey said, hysterically.

"was that really necessary Casey, gosh your such a bitch." Lucey said before walking to the bathroom with a huff.

"want to explain what that was all about?" Bella asked.

"Sheri. She always does this!" Casey yelled before running up the stairs.

"what have I missed?" Carlisle said coming in the door.

"Sheri and Casey had a massive argument." Esme explained.

"oh I see. And where is Sheri now?"

"she left, Jacobs chasing her." I told him.

"okay and where's lucey?" he asked.

"what? She's here." I said, listening for her.

"no she's not, I can only smell renesmee and caseys blood." Carlisle said worryingly.

"hey guys, she's okay." Jacob said coming in.

"where is she? And where's lucey?" I demanded.

"she's alright, she's sitting in the forest just on the outskirts of la push near one of the cliffs. And lucey said she was going for a walk."

"your an idiot!" Alice squealed at him.

"what? She's okay." he said defensively.

"Alice had a vision of Sheri disappearing. She's not okay Jacob. Go phase and see if the pack will keep an eye on her. I'm going to run their and see if I can comfort her. Bella can come with me." they all nodded. Jacob ran outside and phased. I heard the thoughts before Jacob came back in.

"no Jacob, absolutely not. She's been through enough!"

"but Edward, this could help her so much."

"no, no bloody way."

"what are you on about!" Alice screamed. "is she safe or not!"

"she's more than fine Alice. And she's going to be alright too." Jacob told her.

"oh and how do you know this?" she questioned.

"Because Paul imprinted on her."

* * *

**alert, favourite & review please (:**

**if you review it, it doesnt really make me update faster, but it makes me happy. plus i enjoy hearing what everyone thinks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**heeey fanfictioners,**

**thanks to; EvilAngelTeamGabe, for reviewing.**

**disclaimer; i own nothing to do with twilight, those rights belong to stephenie meyers. i do how ever, own my characters sheri, casey & lucey.**

* * *

I couldn't stand to be there anymore. i couldn't stand to be around people. I just kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I felt like I was running away from all my problems. Like I was leaving them all behind. I knew I wasn't. But it was nice to think that I was. Eventually my feet couldn't take it anymore and I had to stop. I wasn't too sure where I was. Some sort of cliff. I sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree. I looked up to the sky. I hope it doesn't rain; I don't plan on going home anytime soon. Ugh who am I kidding it's been raining since I got here. Hopefully the rain will wash me and my tears away. I was crying so hard I barely heard the sound of a twig snapping somewhere behind me. I turned and seen a man. Shirtless. I quickly turned back around and tried to wipe away my tears and hide my embarrassment. I felt a warm presence next to me and looked to see the same guy staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm crying in a forest and you're asking if I'm fucking okay?" I said. He looked shocked by my response. Sadness quickly came over his face and I regretted saying it. "I'm sorry. Here you are a nice guy just seeing if I'm okay and I'm being a complete fucking bitch. Just proving once again how much of a terrible person I am. And now I'm dropping all my problems on you. I'm sorry. Just forget you seen me." I started to sit up but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't mind. You can tell me anything. I will listen. It might be good for you if you tell someone." He smiled at me. I hadn't really noticed before, but he was hot. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was tan like Jacob and had the same tattoo. But I didn't want to just tell some stranger all my problems.

"Um I don't know. I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about your name?"

"Sheri."

"Sheri. That's pretty. Suits you." He said smiling sweetly. I smiled back.

"And you are?" I questioned.

"My names-"

"Paul! What are you doing! You're supposed to be patrolling and oh. Hi. Who's this?" asked some guy coming out of the woods.

"This is Sheri. We're just talking. You know. Just like Emily does. Or Kim. Or Clair." Paul said giving him a weird look.

"Oh I see. Uhm well nice to meet you. Don't worry I will cover for you then." Said the man.

"Thanks embry." The guy nodded before going back into the bush.

"Uh sorry about that."

"No its fine. I should probably be getting back anyway." I told him standing up. He stood up too.

"Let me give you a lift back to your house. It's the least I could do."

"Uh sure." I realized then I wasn't sure what the address was.

"My car is at my house. It's a couple minute walk. Where do you live?"

"Why is your car at your house if you were here? What were you doing in the woods?"

"Long story. Where do you live?" he asked again.

"forks." He looked at me for further information. "I sort of don't remember the address." He looked at me as if I was stupid. "Don't look at me like that. I just moved here. I'm staying with my cousin and her in laws." He stopped and looked at me.

"The Cullen's?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Do you know them?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I've come across them a few times. I'm friends with Jacob. So you're bellas cousin eh? Don't see the resemblance." He said with a look of distaste.

"Not too fond of her either then I'm guessing." I questioned. He smirked at me.

"I don't really like any of them. She's you're cousin though."

"Not my fault." he laughed at me.

"Why are you living there then?"

"Don't have much choice." He just nodded. I'm glad he's not nosey. That's all anyone's ever cared about. Finding out what happened. Not how I feel.

"Well your welcome at mine anytime you want to escape."

"I don't even know where you live." I told him. He stopped out front of a small house and pointed.

"I live with my best friend Jared and his girl Kim. But anytime you feel like it, just give me a call and you can come here. Got a phone?" He asked. I nodded and handed it to him. He added his number and handed it back.

"Come on, my trucks this way." He said, leading me towards a black truck. He opened the door for me and I got in. He ran around to the other side and got in.

"You know where to go?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, to the Cullen's, both our favourite place in the world." I laughed at him. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"The shower." I gave him a weird look. "My favourite place in the world." I laughed at him again. "Don't laugh. It seems to be the only place where everyone leaves me alone for a few minutes. The showers Paul time and everyone knows that."

"Paul time eh? 3 guesses as too what you do in the shower then." I said smirking. He cracked up laughing.

"Bet you would want to know all about that." I shook my head at him laughing.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Do I have Paul time in the shower? Well occasionally but you know.." I trailed off. He started laughing.

"No, no, I mean your favourite place in the world. But that is good to know. Most girls don't admit they uh-"

"Have Paul time. Everyone does" I smirked.

"Yeah well. Favourite place?"

"In a comfy bed all snuggled up on a raining day eating ice cream and watching funny movies."

"We might have to do that some time." He smirked. I noticed we were turning into the Cullen's driveway.

"Yeah maybe." I smirked back. We pulled up out-front of the house. "Thanks for driving me home Paul."

"Anytime. I mean it. You need anything just call and I will be here for you."

"I don't mean to be rude but why? We only just met."

"You seem like you need a friend." He smiled. "And I want to be your friend."

"I will talk to you soon." I said smiling back at him and getting out of the car. I walked up the steps and texted him saying _thanks for everything Paul xo._ I walked inside to see everyone except Casey, esme, Jacob and nessie. Lucy ran and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for everything." she said.

"It's fine. It wasn't you. It's her."

"How did you get home?" Edward said. It didn't sound like a question. More like an accusation.

"A friend." I said walking into the kitchen to find Jacob and nessie there.

"Hey your back." Jacob said with a smile. I returned it and sat at the table with them.

"What friend." Edward asked again.

"Paul. Jacobs's friend." I told him. Jacob smiled at me,

"Pauls a good guy Sheri." Jacob told me. I smiled at him.

"No he's not. Stay away from him Sheri." Edward growled at me and Jacob growled at him.

"See that's where you make your mistake Edward. You think I will listen to you." I said getting up and walked back into the lounge room to sit with everyone. My phone buzzed. A message from Paul. _I said anytime and I meant it. 3 _

"Sheri your living at my house. You listen to me." I rolled my eyes at him and got up.

"Whatevever I'm going to bed."

"You haven't even eaten." Lucy told me.

"Not hungry." I said before going up the stairs and into my room. I pulled out my phone and texted Paul. _Tomorrow too early for anytime?_

* * *

**alert, favourite & review please (:**

**if you review it, it doesnt really make me update faster, but it makes me happy. plus i enjoy hearing what everyone thinks :)**


End file.
